


"It's a girl?"

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Can you do a drabble where Harry is preggers and he's only had boys but this one is a girl and they find out?"





	

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” Harry moaned as he carefully hauled himself from the Range Rover. “I kinda thought we’d stop after three.”

Louis snorted. “Can’t help it if I have the most amazing cock that’s just so rideable and not to mention the most potent sperm ever. Or that you’re rubbish at remembering to take your pills.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed one hand in to the small of his back to ease the pressure on the base of his spine. His bump wasn’t huge yet and he wasn’t too far into the ‘walking starting to be uncomfortable’ stage, but all that was coming.

Half way there - the fun was really about to start.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep looking smug. All I have to mention is the word vasectomy and I bet the smile would disappear from your face.” He turned to Louis who had paled slightly and let out a snort of laughter. “Yes, your cock is awesome but …” Harry’s face tinted red as he thought about Louis cock. “Well … All that may be true but remember, I’m only twenty weeks. You’ve got all the fun stuff to get through yet. Mood swings, midnight craving runs … Labor.”

Louis stopped and turned to face Harry. “Fuck.”

Harry cackled and reached for Louis’ hand, pulling him close and placing the other hand on his bump.

“It wasn’t the labor that was the issue. I mean, the first time yeah. It was terrifying but weirdly beautiful watching that happen and it’s kinda inevitable. We got the baby in there so he had to come out. But it’s seeing you in pain that I didn’t like.” Louis started walking again, looking ahead and not looking at Harry.

Harry’s face softened and he smiled, making Louis stop and turn to face him. “Hey,” he waited until Louis made eye contact. “I’m okay with it. Look what it got us.”

“Hmm.” Louis smiled and put both hands back on Harry’s bump, stroking it gently. “Three beautiful sons, a forth on the way.”

“All under six though.”

“We like sex. Perfectly healthy hobby.”

Harry looked down at his bump again. “Quite a productive one too. Can’t wait to get the scans of number four to show everyone.”

“Better get a move on then. Mind you. We’ve still got fifteen minutes to our appointment. Want to pick up a cup of tea before we go up?” Harry nodded. “Right, cafe. Come on.”

Louis tugged Harry along as Harry rolled his eyes, still with a massive grin on his face.

xx

“So,” the sonographer pulled some of the crinkly blue paper from the roll above the bed and straightened it out before tapping it with her palm. “You’ve done this before. Hop up.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Have you seen me?” He gestured to his bump. ” I don’t hop anywhere anymore.”

Louis laughed and let go of Harry’s hand and slid into the seat beside the bed. Harry hauled himself onto the rather uncomfortable paper that slid against the fake leather it was on. Working from memory he automatically lay back and pulled his t-shirt just above his bump, exposing its warm and rounded surface. Next he wriggled around a little then rolled down the black elastic that now stretched around the top of his jeans so they sat under his bump. He could still fit into this early maternity pair. Just.

“Any movement?”

“Yeah. Flutters, like butterflies, from about week eighteen and definite kicks and rolls now. I’ve spotted them so much easier since James, he’s our second. Didn’t feel William at all until about week twenty three. Still not strong enough for Lou to feel though.”

“It was about week twenty six before I felt any of the others.” Louis reached forward and stroked Harry’s bump. “Hoping maybe to feel this one a bit earlier.”

“You never know your luck.” She reached down and picked up the bottle of blue gel that would help the scan happen easily. “You ready?”

The sonographer waved the bottle at Harry who groaned but nodded, wriggling around a little to make sure he was comfortable. When he was still again she leant forward and squirted some of the cold gel onto his stomach, causing Harry to flinch and hiss. She gave Harry a small apologetic smile then picked up the transducer wand and pressed it to his bump.

“Just going to take some measurements and reference shots.”

Harry and Louis kept looking between each other as she moved the wand around, the screen still mostly turned to her as she did what she needed to do.

“Growth rate is good, good length from top of head to tip of toes, limbs all a good size and functioning perfectly, everything where it should be and working as it should be. Good strong heart beat. Perfect, healthy little baby.”

“Edward was underweight at twenty weeks and never really caught up,” Louis worried his lip between his teeth. “But he seems fine?”

“Yep, this one seems perfect.” She carried on pressing buttons and moving the wand in small increments. “Edward is number three?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “William, James then Edward. Edward was just over five pounds when he popped put.“

"Popped?” Harry squeaked. “Your sons are in no hurry to leave.”

“Long labors?” The sonographer lifted the wand and turned to face them.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Over due every time. Twenty one hours the first time, nineteen the second and twenty two the third.”

She smiled. “Maybe this time it’ll be different.” Harry shrugged. “So mom and dad, you ready to see your baby?”

“Yes!” Harry and Louis both practically shouted at the same time.

“Ok,” the sonographer laughed. “Let’s take another peek.”

She turned the screen around and picked up the wand again, passing it slowly over the bump. She was soon back at the baby’s head and turned to speak to them.

“There it is. I’m assuming you don’t need me to guide you through what you’re seeing?”

“No,” Louis sniffed and Harry turned to face him and saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

“Oh Lou.” Harry reached for Louis’ hand and gripped it tightly.

“Can’t help it Haz. That’s our baby. We made him.”

“Yeah,” Harry dragged Louis hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “Yeah, we did.”

They both gave each other watery smiles and then turned to face the monitor again. The sonographer carried on moving the wand around, making sure the parents could see every part of their baby. Or at least almost all of it.

“Hey baby!” Louis said as he saw the fuzzy grey and black give way to the white of a miniature person. On the screen he watched the baby roll over so it’s knees were pressed to the side of Harry’s bump.

“Lou, he’s gonna be so beautiful. He has your nose.”

Louis looked carefully at the screen and … Yes, that certainly did look like his nose. He sucked in a breath and it came out as a chocked off sob. “Haz.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Harry’s eyes were glued to the screen.

“So you already know what you’re having?”

Louis nodded. “It’s gotta be a boy. We always have boys.”

The sonographer raised her eyebrow and moved the wand back over Harry’s bump. “It’s a fifty fifty chance each time you know.”

“Yeah, but all my sperm appear to be male.” Louis looked smug. “We’ve already got a name picked out and everything.”

“Jacob. Just hoping he either arrives a bit early or a bit late. I don’t really want to be in hospital for Louis birthday or Christmas Day. We’re considering a home birth for this little fella.” Harry pressed a hand to the top of his bump and drummed his fingers against the surface. “That way if he is a Christmas baby I get to still be at home Christmas Day, even if it is in massive amounts of pain.”

The sonographer smiled and then flicked a switch, the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filling the room. The regular, fluid sound loud in the quiet environment. Harry and Louis both grinned, Harry grasping Louis hand tightly and Louis sniffling slightly.

“Did you want me to check anyway?”

“Hmm?” Louis raised his head and glanced at the sonographer.

“The sex. Want me to check anyway?”

Louis turned to Harry who shrugged. “Sure,” Louis nodded. “Be good to check he’s got everything he should have in all the right places.”

The sonographer rolled her eyes and moved the wand, coming up from under the baby. “Come on little one.” She moved the wand further down and finally found a gap between the baby’s legs. “Aha! There we go!”

Louis had gone remarkably still as soon as the image had appeared, his mouth dropping open. “Um … Haz …”

Harry was busy tilting his head around, trying to make sense of what he was looking at. He didn’t think anything between the baby’s legs looked particularly penis shaped. And he couldn’t really find the testicles yet either.

Louis, however, had clicked the second the wand had found the gap. The reason there were no signs of cock and balls was because there weren’t any. Quite simply the baby had a vagina where it’s boy bits should be.

“It’s a girl.” Louis breathed softly. “She’s a girl.”

Harry was too shocked to speak, he just lay there with his mouth opening and closing. Inside Harry’s head the word what? was being played on a loop.

"Can we have pictures? Of the whole of her. Not just …” Louis waved his hand in the direction of the screen. “That.”

“Of course. The same amount you normally have?”

Louis nodded and took a suitable snapshot - avoiding his gorgeous daughters bits that proved she was a she - of the screen. He went straight to Instagram, desperate to tell everyone.

@Louis_Tomlinson Not a Jacob after all! We’re both a little in shock! Turns out we’re having a little princess! Better repaint the nursery!

Harry turned to Louis, stunned by the massive smile on his face. “Lou?”

Louis typed something else into his cell then looked at Harry again as Harry felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the twitter messages he’d just received.

Text one was the tweet with the Instagram picture. Tweet two however …

@Louis_Tomlinson Dear @Harry_Tomlinson, I can’t believe you’re giving me a DAUGHTER! My god, I couldn’t love you more than I do right now! xx

Harry smiled briefly before his face fell again. “I love you too you idiot. But it’s a girl, Lou. We know nothing about girls. I’ve never been with a girl. We’ve never raised a girl. Neither of us are girls. It’s a girl! What do we do?”

Louis released a slow breath and took both of Harry’s hands. “Just what we did, what we’re doing, with the boys.”

“But girls have boobs and hormones and … Periods.”

Louis chuckled. “Yes, they do. But boys have hormones and erections and wet dreams.”

Harry but his lip. “But boobs Lou, and periods. And there will be boys chasing her …”

“She might like girls.”

Harry sighed. “But how do we deal with it? When she asks how she got here, and when her … You know … Things start? And I know nothing about bra shopping! And we’re guys. I remember what being a teenager was like! Ok so I chased the guys not the girls but there are going to be boys coming round wanting to date her.”

“Haz.” Louis gave Harry a sympathetic smile. “Girls will be calling for the boys too you know. They’re all going to grow up. They’re all going to want to know what sex is, how they know they’re in love, why their bodies are doing what they’re doing. They’ll have relationships, they’ll get hurt. Raising her isn’t going to be any different than raising the boys.”

“What about the stuff she’s going to want a girl around to help her with?”

Louis laughed. “Harry, who did you live with before we moved in together?”

“Mum and Gem.”

“And who did I live with before I found you?”

“You lived with Johanna and Fliss and … Oh.”

Louis nodded his head. “Exactly.” It had sunk in. “We grew up surrounded by girls, babe. And we have Lou. There’s going to be so many people clamouring to help raise her.”

Harry’s shoulders relaxed a bit and he looked back to the screen. “But I have no idea how to raise a girl.”

“We didn’t know how to raise the boys either. But we’re doing ok.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

Louis turned to the sonography. “Thank you.” She removed the wand and handed Harry some paper towels to clean his bump.

“Not a problem.” She reached under the machine and put some pictures in an envelope. “Here’s your pictures.” Louis took them and muttered his thanks.

Once he’d wiped himself off Harry let Louis sit him up and he tucked himself back in. He slowly got back to his feet and, holding each others hands tightly, they left the room.

xx

Harry was silent the entire ride home, his face creased in thought. Occasionally he’d pull out his cell, type something and then make a humming noise. When Louis finally pulled into their driveway he switched off the engine and locked the car from the inside.

“Okay, so whatever is spinning around in that head of yours, let’s get it out before we go in and tell the boys they’re getting a little sister for Christmas.”

Harry cracked a small smile. “Names.”

“What?”

“Names. Well, we can hardly name her Jacob can we?” Harry giggled.

“True. So you have anything in mind?”

“Um, yeah, I think I do.” Harry bit his lip and Louis looked at him and gave him a small nod. “Well, we’ve got our names and Niall and Liam in the boys, and we were going to go with Jacob as it’s almost like it’s an English version of Jawaad. Right?” Louis nodded again. They’d considered Jawaad but Zayn had said no. That with brothers named Edward, William and James he’d just get picked on for having such a different name and in the end he’d helped them choose Jacob. “And I still want this baby to have Zayn’s name in some way.”

“Ok, so what’s your idea then?”

“How about … Zania? Like, spelt Z A N I A but said zar-nee-a.”

Louis blinked rapidly. “Zania?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “What do you think?”

Louis said the name a few times, then said it a few times with their surname, then reeled off all the children’s names at once, like he was introducing them to someone.

“It’s different, but I like it.” Louis beamed. “Zania Tomlinson. Yeah. Yeah. That’s it!”

Harry grinned and took out his cell, sliding across the centre console to climb in to Louis’ lap. After a few seconds of shuffling and Harry tugging Louis’ hands onto his bump Harry raised his cell and took a picture.

That picture went straight on Instagram.

@Harry_Tomlinson Mummy, Daddy and Zania (zar-nee-a) Tomlinson. Can’t wait to meet you, princess. xx


End file.
